


Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras

by Imaed



Series: What a mother does (the parent arc) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Donovan - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Melissa A+ parenting, Mother-Son Relationship, Scott is oblivious, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, i didn't watch 5B yet, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew. She always knew. It doesn't mean the others were prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RecklessFlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessFlux/gifts).



She knew. She always knew. It doesn't mean the others were prepared. 

Scott is here, in front of her, telling her Stiles killed a man, like it's some kind of surprise. Like he was unaware it was a possibility.

She wants to laugh, she wants to cry.

She is filled with the need to see Stiles, her almost son, to see how he deals with this cluster fuck.

She wants to yell at the sheriff because what's the point of him knowing about the supernatural shit that's going on around here if he can't protect Stiles. 

She should do it really. 

But the sheriff is not at home, neither is his son – her son too.

She calls him, trying to reach for him and her blood pressure rises when he deliberately ignores it. She checks at the hospital, at the school. Nobody can tell her where her son is. He other son.

She didn't birth him but she damn well raised him. 

She cries a little, just a bit, to alleviate the weight in her chest. Then she sobers up. Scott against him, probably overwhelmed by his own guilt, feeling alone. 

She is stupid.

Of course she knows were he is.

Her tires squeal against the gravels. The place is empty besides a blue jeep, parked neatly. 

She hears him before she sees him. The sound of his breath, short and laboured. He is having a panic attack, probably a very bad one and the nurse in her want to call for back up.

But she sits, in the wet grass, in front of the gravestone.

She takes his hand in hers and she start to sing the most calming lullaby she knows. 

She taught her first son to anchor himself, but Scott had always been so emotionally independent it was a triviality. 

So she waits for her second son to realize. She will always be here, he can anchor himself to her. Whatever atrocities he commits she will stay. 

His breath evens out and she keeps singing. 

She goes on and on until his eyes looses the crazy spark they arbor. And finally, she takes him in her arms, finally she let herself do what she should have done since the very first day Scott brought him home. She let herself be his mother too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone
> 
> Here is another one for RecklessFluss who find out where I picked the title. For every one who would like another one, please send me your prompt.
> 
> I was really surprise with the result of this one haha (totally not what I was planning to be honest but I like how it turned out nonetheless)


End file.
